Keep It a Secret
by LemonDewDrops
Summary: Kagami confesses complicated feelings to his teammate, Kuroko. It results in a relationship, but they're afraid of the team finding out. KagaKuro fanfic! (Still in progress !)
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Invitation

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Warning:** Story may contain _OOC_ moments  
**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a fanfic...please be merciful! This chapter starts out rather weird I will admit though...

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, the Seirin basket ball team had just finished up practice. Riko was instructing the boys on what to clean up before they all gathered their own things and headed out.

Kuroko and Kagami walked together through the school property as always, but this time before walking away from eachother, Kagami paused.

'_it's a Friday anyways...why not?_' he mumbled to himself before catching Kuroko's attention before he got too far away.

"Yo, Kuroko...wait." Kagami spoke, raising his voice slightly so his friend could hear him. Kuroko turned with the usual poker face expression, tilting his head.

"What is it?" Kuroko inquired, finding it odd that Kagami called out to him, the words afterwards shocking him slightly.

"Come over to my place." The red head meant to present it as a question, but his eagerness made it more of a request, or an order more likely. He locked gazes, Icy blue and fiery red eyes staring at eachother before the blue hair bounced from a frivolous nod. Kagami straightened up, not expecting him to agree and he stuffed his hands into his pockets casually. "Alright follow me then-"

It wasn't long before they arrived at his home.

* * *

Kagami held the door for Kuroko and he watched him enter his spacious home. It was a large apartment, one that the basket ball player obviously lived alone in. The decorations and furniture were rather a minimalist style. Kuroko didn't mind, and he put his things in a proper place, removing his shoes and sitting on the comfortable black couch. Kagami followed the light blue hair with his eyes, a side glance from him causing the red head to stiffen a little and he removed his shoes, following him over to the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Kagami asked hesitantly, their clashing colored eyes meeting again, staring at each other for a moment.

"Not really...do you have sports drink though?" Kuroko spoke eventually, his hands placed on his lap and he stares at the red head expectantly. Kagami smirked, standing back up and going over to the fridge.

"Of course, idiot." Kagami teased. It was normal for him to call Kuroko an idiot, although it was uncommon for Kuroko to return the slur. He wondered about that. Pulling a grapefruit sports drink out of his fridge and bringing the yellow can back over to Kuroko. "Is this fine?" he asked, setting it down anyways. Kuroko nodded, opening it and he takes a few gulps, staring straight forward. Kagami was captivated, but he wasn't sure why and it pissed him off sometimes. Although he couldn't help but watch as Kuroko's lips tapped the can, wrapping around it to catch the drink as he swallowed it down. Lewd thoughts clouded Kagami's mind for a moment until he was caught scowling by his clueless friend.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said with the tilt of his head. The soft chime of the blue haired boy's voice brought the glaring Kagami back to reality and he sighed, letting out a dry laugh.

"It's nothing. Or..rather I invited you over to tell you something." he mumbled in response, grabbing his knees and looking down. "You should take a bath first, I will after you, okay?" Kagami looked at his friend with a serious expression for a moment before covering it up with a dorky smile, not wanting Kuroko to get weirded out.

Kuroko agreed, feeling rather gross from practice earlier, and he hastily went to take a bath.


	2. Chapter 2:I Have a Confession to Make

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Warning: **This story may contain _OOC_ moments.  
**Author's Note: **Hope you like this chapter, it's a little better than the last one I think. Still a little slow, but It'll pick up soon !

* * *

Since Kuroko had been invited on a whim, he didn't have any spare clothes, so while his were being washed, Kagami let him borrow a pair of his own. Kuroko sat on the couch waiting for Kagami to get done bathing, the overly baggy clothes hanging over his pale skin.

Thankfully, Kagami didn't take long at all, he was out of the bath in no time. Coming out in just a towel, he was going to enter his room, but he caught the sight of blue hair out the corner of his eye, and he was seemingly caught up in his looks again, especially now since he was wearing his very own clothes which were oversized on his tiny body. Kuroko noticed him staring again and raised an eyebrow, but the flustered Kagami fled into his bedroom to get dressed before he could explain.

Minutes went by before the embarrassed Kagami came back out, and he looked like he had been preparing for something. He sat next to Kuroko, rather close, looking a bit stubborn. His long, muscular arm slowly placed itself behind Kuroko, on the head of the sofa, trying to do it subtlety. Moments passed and Kuroko's blue eyes traveled around the room, eventually landing on the red hair beside him. He was about to ask something, his lips parting a bit, but he was interrupted by the hot headed man.

"God damnit, I like you, Kuroko...!" His face turned pink and he looked the other way, expecting his friend to get upset and leave, but he felt no sudden movements. When he looked back over, instead of seeing a face of disgust, he saw two big, blue eyes staring at him widely, paired with a rosy blush laced across pale cheeks.

Kuroko was speechless for a moment, unsure of how to respond, so for a few more moments they both sat in silence. Kagami, tired of waiting, leaned in, cupping Kuroko's pale cheek in his hand, brushing it with his thumb, a rare look of sentiment on his face.

"What's your answer, huh...?" Kagami whispered at his still speechless friend, noticing the blush deepen which just made him smirk after a second. Finally, he gets a blunt nod from the boy who was trying to keep his cool, however was clearly flustered.

"I think...I like you too..." soft lips whispered back in response, and the blue haired boy hung his head shyly. His chin was immediately lifted by a strong hand, eyes met by fiery red ones. It took courage for Kagami, since, up to now they had just been friends on their highschool basket ball team, but eventually he leaned forward, pressing their lips together slowly.

The feelings were out now, as well as the anxiety of the their team finding out.


	3. Chapter 3: Urges

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Warning: **This story may contain _OOC_ moments and _NSFW_ contents.  
**Author's note: **This chapter was a little longer ! I really got a burst in my motivation to write...hopefully It's good(I'm not very good at writing nsfw so...blegh)

* * *

It was the next day, Kuroko ended up sleeping over. Nothing happened, they simply slept in the same bed, awkwardly hugging each other.

Since today was Saturday, Kagami slept in rather late while Kuroko made himself at home, taking to the couch and switching through channels as he drank a sports drink casually, still in the overly sized clothes. It was like this until the afternoon, so the blue haired boy had time to think about everything. What happened the night before, and despite his neutral expression, he was feeling nervous inside. He began to think about how it would affect how they played basket ball together, but as the thoughts processed he assumed things wouldn't change. Kagami would probably stay just as hot headed as usual, however their shadow and light bond would most likely increase. Team work and cooperation as well might even change. He just hoped the team wouldn't become suspicious of their closer behavior, but he also assumed they might not mind. The thoughts kept spilling into his brain like flood gates had broken as he nonchalantly watched the TV.

When Kagami finally woke up, looking rather disgruntled as he sluggishly shuffled out of his room to see if Kuroko was still there. They both had an awful bed head, but Kagami was first to point it out.

"What's with that hair?" he teased as he walked over, rustling it up even more. He'd never realized it before, but that pale blue hair was actually incredibly soft, and it smelled like his shampoo. It reminded him of blue cotton candy, which made him smile a little. Kuroko stared up at him blankly before pointing at Kagami.

"You're one to talk." he muttered which made the hot head click his tongue a little and give one last head rub before walking to the bathroom to clean himself up. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair lazily before coming back out, flopping down beside Kuroko.

"How long have you been awake?" Kagami murmured. He watched blue eyes gaze at him before he responded.

"Since eight o' clock I think" Kuroko responded blithely, sipping at the drink he had pulled from the fridge earlier. It surprised Kagami, and he immediately apologized, but it just made the blue haired boy laugh a little. They sat together silently for a while after, watching the TV, but there wasn't anything interesting on. Kagami became restless and he moved closer to his new lover, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving his ear a small kiss. It made the smaller boy freeze, and he looked up at a smiling idiot. "Eh? What is it, Kagami-kun..?" Kuroko mumbled and he received a grunt in response, followed by a low voice.

"I was thinking about kissing you...dumby..." the embarrassed red head responded. The smaller boy was frankly amused at first, but as he thought about it a blush smeared onto his cheeks like someone took a paint brush and ran it across his face.

"It's okay...you can." Kuroko whispered. Kagami hadn't been expecting him to agree, which makes his pupils dilate for a second. Leaning in with a slow, clumsy motion, Kagami held onto Kuroko's face, pressing their lips together. He hadn't exactly tasted yet, but he knew it would be entirely sweet. Kuroko's normally expressionless face was showing signs of shyness as he kissed back with inexperienced lips. The red head kissed softly a few times before licking at the other's soft lips, feeling them part a little, he dove in. Eager to taste Kuroko's sweet mouth, his tongue explored the wetness and he had rendered Kuroko a bit helpless.

The only thing that let them part was a need for air, the deep kiss left them panting on each other's necks. Kagami shifted, only to realize the bulge in his pants and he grunted.

"Kuroko..." he whispered hoarsely, running a hand up the smaller boy's thigh, leading to his hip. "Touch me..."

Kuroko sat in silence for a moment before trailing his hand shyly to the lump, rubbing his palm against it. He was rewarded with a lick to the ear and a soft grunt. The blue haired boy was extremely embarrassed as he continued, feeling Kagami's hips tense and push up the more he touched the bulge hidden behind fabric. The horny red head leaned further in, licking at Kuroko's neck, sucking gently and leaving a pale hickey near his collar bone.

'_sweet..._' he thought to himself. _'I want to eat him up_' followed a second thought. Kuroko noticed how worked up Kagami had been getting, despite his clumsy hands. It made him nervous. He wasn't sure he was ready to go all the way, though he didn't mind touching. If course, Kagami didn't know this, and he ended up pushing him down onto his back. There was a feeling of panic.

"W-Wait! I'm...not sure I want to do this..." Kuroko stuttered shyly, not wanting to make his new love mad, but if he couldn't take no for an answer maybe he shouldn't have agreed in the first place. To the blue haired boy's surprise however, Kagami stared down at him with fiery eyes for a moment before sitting up a little.

"Sorry...I got carried away..." Kagami apologized. Hearing the apology roused a feeling of affection deep in Kuroko's chest and he sat up with him, hugging the red head shyly.

"It's okay...I can still do something...i-if you want" Kuroko muttered back in response. Kagami's eyes widened and he nodded, eagerly sitting back against the arm of the couch now, watching Kuroko's clumsy, unskilled movements as he sat between his legs and used both hands to continue rubbing at his hard-on. It was adorable more than anything and he smirked at the cute view, however that smirk melts away when his pants are pulled down just enough for his erection to pop out. He chuckled when Kuroko jumped from it.

"What're you gonna do..?" Kagami asked with an interested voice, immediately gasping afterwards and gripping at the couch. Kuroko had lowered his lips to the erection, licking the tip with a certain shyness, looking up at a now startled red head. Kagami didn't stop it, but he was perplexed. He wasn't left that way for long, the feeling of Kuroko's soft, pink lips wrapping around his tender cock made his body jolt, his hips buckling a little and he exhaled hard. Being inexperienced, Kuroko's actions were a little clumsy. Running his tongue up the length and sucking the tip, he pleasured Kagami best he could. The cuteness made up for lack of experience, and with each small lick and soft suck, he felt himself nearing an orgasm despite the gentle actions. Maybe it was the tickle of his lips, or the wetness and heat of his tongue, but something about it drove him crazy.

As Kagami neared his orgasm, he reached down, locking his fingers into the pale, blue locks and said in a breathy voice

"T-Tetsuya..." he groaned, the cum sputtering out slowly at first before shooting out, deep into Kuroko's mouth. The blue haired boy blushed deeply, he had been called by his first name. It meant a lot to him, he was embarrassed, but he was happy. He swallowed the bitter white fluid best he could, panting softly when he finishes it and wipes his face. Kagami took a moment, catching his breath before pulling the embarrassed Kuroko up onto his body, holding onto him and tucking his head into his neck.

"I really like you..." the red head whispered fondly.

"I like you too...Taiga.." was the response he received. It made him pause, feeling like his chest could explode from infatuation he was feeling. He hugged Kuroko's slender body closer, kissing his ear. They laid there silently listening to the TV for a while, eventually falling asleep against each other lazily, mostly from lack of movement however.

Their last thoughts before their nap ensued was '_what will the team think...?_'


End file.
